


I'm the prince, you idiot

by NostalgicCoconut



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Arthur, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), turns real relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicCoconut/pseuds/NostalgicCoconut
Summary: Arthur drags Merlin along on a hunting trip, but they are ambushed by four men who want to know whether they know the Prince. Arthur, thinking quickly, cleverly tells the men that he and Merlin are married.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 387





	I'm the prince, you idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, its currently 2:48am ;p 
> 
> I apologise if there are any grammatical errors, I wrote this fic for pure fun. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> NostalgicCoconut :)

“Everything is packed and ready, Sire.” Merlin sighed, before looking up at Arthur. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather take Sir Leon? I am sure he is much better at catching innocent little bunnies than me.”

Arthur gave merlin an unimpressed stare, top lip quirking. “Oh, please. _Do_ try to control your enthusiasm, Merlin.” He grabbed a pack off the table and began for the door, not bothering to check if his manservant was following.

There was a scuffle behind him before Merlin caught up, pacing by his side. “I just don’t see the point in hunting, why do you derive pleasure from the pain of other creatures?”

He glanced at Merlin from the corner of his eye before scoffing. “I wouldn’t think you should understand. Besides, all you are coming for is to carry my things. I can’t very well force Sir Leon to lug around my pack, can I?” It was a lie if Arthur ever told one, though Merlin could never know the truth.

“I’m not a horse, you know.”

“Really? Could have fooled me.”

\------------

The sun was soon going to set, and Arthur still had not managed to catch any food for their dinner.

“Don’t think I am unaware that you are being ridiculously clumsy on purpose, Merlin.” Arthur leaned his head back, closing his eyes slightly as he spoke before pointing his gaze to his manservant.

“Oh, but whatever are you talking about?” The manservant feigned an innocent expression. “Maybe, you’re just a lousy hunter.”

“Well, it seems that time is almost up, and if we’re to have any dinner, then you should _be quiet_.”

“Yes, sir!” Merlin quipped.

The prince rolled his eyes.

Arthur tried to return to his hunt, but Merlin’s twig snapping, and soft humming continued. “ _Mer_ lin!”

The manservant’s head whipped around from where he was shooing a bunny away to face Arthur. “Yes, sire?”

There were a few minutes of silence in which Arthur stared at merlin incredulously, and Merlin grinned back at him.

Sighing, Arthur said, “Go to the clearing behind those trees,” he pointed a finger in the direction, “and set up camp for the night, I expect the tent to be up and a fire to be lit by the time I return.” Merlin nodded, with a salute at his prince. “Please try not to fall over and knock yourself out on the way there.”

A crooked smile made its back onto Merlin’s lips. “I’ll try my best, _but_ I can’t make any promises!” He sung the last few words before walking in the direction Arthur had pointed.

Arthur turned and focussed on his hunt, grumbling to himself. Merlin would be the death of him.

He had not even been able to be able to spy a living creature before a man approached him from behind.

“Hello there. Do you happen to know Prince Arthur Pendragon?” He was a big fellow with a large scar on his forehead, flanked by four equally large fellows, each wearing matching glowering expressions on their beefy faces. Arthur weighed his options, one of the men he’d be able to take, but four? That was pushing it. For once, Arthur was glad he’d chosen to dress in his simpler clothes, instead of his usual armour and Camelot-crested attire.

“Well?” The first man took a step closer. “You don’t look like a particularly dumb boy, though appearances do deceive.”

“Ah, sorry, kind fellow.” Arthur attempted the best impression of his manservant as he could, stepping forward and sticking out a hand for the man to shake. “My name is Ar-den. Arden. Nice to meet you. Sorry, I was just surprised you’d think _I’d_ know the Prince!” He had to give it to himself, he did a mean Merlin impression.

Scar-head glowered at Arthurs hand until he lowered it. “Alright.” He said. “What are you doing out in the woods so close to the citadel?” He looked at the knife Arthur was holding. “That’s a knife of good quality, where’d you get it?”

Arthur didn’t hesitate. “I live in the city and am on a camping trip tonight. A friend of mine is the official blacksmith for the palace, he crafts all the weapons in the armoury, this is a spare that he gifted to me. Please, I do not have any affiliation with the prince.”

“Alright. We saw you with another man earlier, who is he?”

“He is my-” Think about it, why would he be camping with Merlin? “He’s my husband.” Oh, he could have said anything but husband.

Scar-head paused to watch Arthur. “Take us to your camp, Arden.”

“Of course.” Arthur began to lead them to the clearing. “If it is alright, I’d like to go first and explain the situation to… Merin. See he’s quite jumpy and won’t react favourably if we just approach all together.”

“Fine, but we are watching you and you have but seconds.”

Arthur hurried over to where Merlin was seated on a log he’d pulled in front of a blazing fire. “Merlin!” Arthur whisper shouted. “Listen to me and for once do as I say.” He reached up and placed both his palms on either side of Merlin’s face gently. “There are four ambushers who will leave us alone if we convince them that we are married and lead simple lives in the city. And we’re friends with the court blacksmith.”

Merlin just stared at him. “ _What?_ ”

“Just do as I say.” And with his words, he took a deep breath and reached an arm around Merlin’s waist to pull him into his side, turning to face the four men as they came from behind the trees.

“You say you don’t know the prince, yet you’re awfully well spoken for a commoner. You match our descriptions perfectly and you brandish a weapon of the highest expense.”

Arthur’s hand tightened on Merlin’s waist. “I don’t understand,” Merlin looked up at him with a smirk at his words, “what are you trying to say?”

“You’re Ar-” Merlin cut scar-face off.

“What exactly is going on here. I’m sure you are fine young men, what is your quarrel with my husband?” A shiver went through Arthur’s spine, _Merlin’s husband._ He leaned down to press a kiss to Merlin’s mop of dark locks.

“It is alright, Merin. These fellows just wish to know whether we know the prince.”

Scar-face cleared his throat. “Exactly. As I was saying, you, _Arden_ , match our descriptions of the prince to a tee. I think that you _are_ the prince.”

A bark of laughter came from his side. “Arden? The prince?” Merlin could barely breathe he was laughing so hard, Arthur found himself smiling along, though inwardly a little worried for his manservant. “Can you imagine, dear?” Merlin looked up at Arthur. “You, the prince?” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I _cannot_.” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s face and pulled him down to press his lips against Arthurs. God, Arthur had never felt so complete, reaching his hand to place it in Merlin’s hair gently, it felt so natural that Arthur could almost imagine it had been of their own merit, and not for show.

Merlin pulled away slightly to murmur, “The things I would do to you if you were the prince.” Heat filled Arthur’s cheeks at once before he leaned down to connect their lips again.

“ALRIGHT. That’s enough.” Arthur and Merlin pulled away to look at the intruder. “We believe you, but please, stop. It’s been too long a day for this.” He turned to share a look with his friends. “Well, we’ll be on our way. You two stay safe, I wish you both the best in life and marriage.” And with that the bandits were gone.

Arthur and merlin stood silently for a moment, before realising their faces were mere inches away from each other and that Arthur still had his arm wound rather tightly around merlin’s waist. They jumped away.

They stared at each other before merlin broke the silence. “Those four were quite nice, you know, for big menacing fellows.”

“Yes, they were.”

“Did you manage to find any dinner?”

“… No.”

“Ah, I didn’t think you would.” Delighted, Merlin turned to grab something out of his pack. “I brought food! I’ll make us a stew.”

Arthur glared at the chopped carrots Merlin was clutching. “Right.” He came to sit on the log next to Merlin.

“Your plan was excellent, Sire. We should do it more often.”

The prince paused, before bringing a hand to rest on Merlin’s shoulder. “We should.”

His manservant glanced from Arthur’s face, to his hand, and back to his eyes. “Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting? Because if you are, I would have you know that I am not that easy to acquire.” Merlin promptly dropped the food he was carrying onto the grass beneath them.

Arthur chuckled before he bent to pick it up. “I’m the prince, you idiot.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re just a clotpole.”

“Really? Well, you’re a buffoon.”

“Is that how you treat the person who cooks your food? Shame on you, Prince Arthur.”

“Don’t be such a girl, Merlin. Come here.”

And with that, Arthur tugged Merlin toward him, catching his manservant’s lips with his. Both Merlin and Arthur had never been so content.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Second fic posted, I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> NostalgicCoconut :)


End file.
